Lucion Boreham
Lucion Boreham Ship: Airship Dionysus Title: Mechanic/ Puppet Master (robotics) Age: 25 Race: Human Homeworld: Earth Hometown: Herne Bay, England Date of Birth: 4/13 Personality Because he was a child prodigy, Lucion was reared by old geezers, so he rarely talks, so his facial expressions and body language do the talking. The only person he openly talks to is Tayleb. Being a prodigy everything is easy for him, nothing is a challenge so most of the time he just lounges around, being lazy. He has a very dry sense of humor and can be quite difficult to understand sometimes, but he loves talking puppets that can cause mass destruction, and dangerous explosions. Biography Born to a wielder, Lucion at a young age was always around metal. His mother was a librarian, at the local university so she took him with her to work many times trying to keep from disturbing his father as he worked. At the library many students cared for him teaching him how to read by the age of 3. He was the oldest of three child so life was not easy for them, many times he was left either at the library or at home as his mother took the other younger sibling with her to run errands or work. While at home when his father wasn't looking he would sneak into the workshop and tinker with the machines. At age 5 he had made his first Puppet, Pokin, that played with him when he was home alone. When his family found out they wanted to sell Pokin to make a profit. Lucion begged them not to sell Pokin and so he made more puppets for them to sell instead. When Lucion was 9 he could already read at a college level and one of the professor at the university, Professor Vander, who taught puppet mechanics saw how gifted Lucion was and offered to buy/adopt him from his parents. His parents agreed and Lucion moved to London with Professor Vander where he was given private lesson from Vanders' colleges, mastering puppet mechanic at the age of 14. He amazed the world with his mechanical break troughs, traveling the world, making university and conference appearances, giving seminars on puppet mechanics, and developing some of the best Puppet Soldiers England ever had. Thou his advancements were great, he was only seen as a object of worth. Never allowed to interact with people his age, Lucion grow up with no freedom. In the winter of his 17 year Professor Vander died, during a puppet veiling at a local college, Lucion was given the opportunity to return home if he wished but refused since his family had sold him. Later he found out that in Vanders' will he had left all his belongings, and future to Lucion. Which he used to invest in some idea mechanic ideas and stock. By the time he was 20 he was one of the most wealthiest young men in London, but alone and bored. He had nothing to challenge him mentally. Still single because he never had time to socialize with people his own age now women were constantly coming to him wanting to be his special someone, but he knew that they only wanted him for his money. Mid fall while returning home from a seminar about his latest work, he saw a banner for a circus performance, Circus de Sol. It looked interesting so he went just to kill some time, where he was captivated by a beautiful girl doing a marital arts and dance demonstration. For the next week that the Circus was in town he went to every performance trying to meet with the girl, but never finding her. Determined he sends Pokin in to the Circus at night to look for the girl, Pokin finds the girl, Tayleb, and leads her out to see Lucion. Lucion tries to flirt with her but she turns him down. Shocked that she ha said no Lucion becomes determined to catch her attaction so the next day he tries again only to find out that this was the last day they were going to be in London. Feeling defeated a feeling he had never felt before Lucion turns his back on Tayleb and leaves. Tayleb notices how lonely and sad Lucion looks and asks him if he would like to come with her and travel with the circus. He say yes instantly not wanting to loose her and withdraws all his money and sells his belongings, bring only his journals, important books, and Pokin. For 5 years he travels with the ship til Tayleb decides she wants to build her own and with his help they construct a wonderful airship. With a few friends they created the Airship Dionysus and start a new adventure. Category:Characters